yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Great Spirits/Arriving at the Tree of Life/Recalling The British Invasion
Here is how Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends arrived at the Tree of Life in Mickey Mouse, Tarzan, & Jane. Along the way, Azaad led Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends to the Tree of Life. Tarzan: So, Kopa, why are we on our way to the Tree of Life? Kopa: Because, Tarzan, it's going to be a peace treaty between siblings that's taking place here, with me as king of our jungle, Kiara as future queen of the Pride Lands, and Kion as king of the Tree of Life. With us working together, it'll be the way we'll help keep peace in the Circle of Life. Jane Porter: And is that why we're inviting some friends along the way, Vitani? Vitani: That's right, Jane, we're going to need all the support we can get. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: And you shall have it, Vitani. (to Tantor) Alright, Tantor, let's keep moving. Tantor: I'm on it, Professor. Kopa: Azaad, you know where to lead us? Azaad: As always, King Kopa. (to Tarzan) If you don't mind, Tarzan? Tarzan: Not at all, Azaad. Azaad: Mibinamet! When the earth was young And the air was sweet And the mountains kissed the sky In the far beyond, with its many paths Man and nature lived side by side The pretty wisdom does not come without learning And revision not wholly with our eyes We can think that we see Truly see you're around us But when we look Do we see with open minds (chorus) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same Teach our children to look deeper than the surface See the world through another's eyes For to be blind beyond yourself Is to look but not see it Knowing much is not enough to be wise To see the wonder In all we've been given In a world that's not always as it seems On the part that we choose Turn every corner Follow on, for another begins (chorus) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same At the mountain pass outside the Tree of Life, Ullu flew to inform Kion, Rani, and the Night Pride. Ullu: King Kion! Queen Rani! Night Pride! Tarzan, King Kopa, Queen Vitani, thier friends along with the Lion Guard and some friends, and others from the Pride Lands and the Outlands are arriving. Kion: Thank you, Ullu, stand by for their arrival. Ullu: Will do. Rani: It sure has been a while since our friends came to visit, Kion. Kion: It sure has, Rani, and it'll be great seeing my family again too. (chorus) Great Spirits of all who lived before Take our hands and lead us Fill our hearts and souls with all you know Show us that in your eyes We are all the same Brothers to each other In this world we remain truly brothers all the same Brothers all the same And not a moment too soon, Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends arrived at the Tree of Life. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Wow! Mickey Mouse: So, this is the Tree of Life? Tarzan: Yes, Mickey, it's home to Kopa's brother, Kion. Kion: Hey, Kopa. Kopa: King Kion, great to see you. Rani: Welcome back to the Tree of Life, Tarzan. Kion: And a special welcome goes to you and your father as well, Jane. Jane Porter: Thank you, Kion. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Well, this certainly is a welcoming committee. Kion: Hey, Dad. Hey, Mom. Simba: How're things at the Tree of Life, Son? Kion: It was great, it's been a tough job, but we'd made sure all the animals here stay safe. Nala: We're glad you chose very wise to rule by Rani's side, Kion. Tarzan: It's been a while since our last visit. Mickey Mouse: Hey, where's Goofy? As on cue, Goofy got himself tangled in the vines. Goofy: Uh a little help please? Sora: Hold on, Goofy. As soon as Sora helped Goofy get untangled, Mickey, Tarzan, and their friends were getting settled. As for Launchpad McQuack, he got covered in African Crested Porcupine quills. Nirmala: Lauchpad, were you messing with those porcupines again? Launchpad McQuack: Uh... Surak: He did indeed. Nirmala: Come on, let's help him out. As they help him removed the quills, we'd get a couple of offscreen screams from Launchpad. Launchpad McQuack: (off screen) Ooooooooooooowwwwwwwww! Just as Jane was getting a getting a refreshing drink at the waterfalls, Terk and Tantor came to check on her. Terk: What was that all about, why aren't you with Tarzan? Jane Porter: Why, Terk! I haven't the faintest idea what you're talking about. (sighed) Very well. You caught me. You see, it's only a few days until it marks the first anniversary of my marriage to Tarzan. Tantor: Get out! You kids are about to be married a year? Jane Porter: Yes. One year to the day. Now, in England, couples do special things for each other on their anniversaries. So, I was thinking perhaps a party or some such. Oh, Tarzan will be so surprised when he steps into the treehouse and sees... Terk: Jane, you sure this is a good idea? Jane Porter: What do you mean, Terk? Tantor: Well, Tarzan kind of has a hard time... fitting into your British social events. Terk: Like, remember when your three friends came to visit? Tantor: Oh, I remember this. (unknowing he's sitting on Terk) It all started innocently enough, just a pleasant afternoon in the jungle. During the flashback, this takes place in the jungle where Jane was trying to escape. Jane Porter: (screaming) But at the moment she was trapped, it turned out to be Tarzan who's playing with her. Tarzan: Gotcha! Jane Porter: (chuckles) Yes, but you've got to admit that I'm getting better at treetop tag. Tarzan: Yes. You act more like an ape every day. Jane Porter: Like an ape? Uhh! Well I never...heard such a sweet sentiment. Just then, there was Tantor running for his life with Terk on his back. Tantor: Run! Terk: They're comin'! Jane Porter: Who? With that question to be answered, Jane's three friends for England, Elenor, Greenly, and Hazel came. Elenor: Unhand her, You savage wild man! (as they hit him with their parasols) Jane Porter: Elenor? Tarzan: (gets hit) Hey! Ow! Jane Porter: Elenor! Greenly! Hazel! What are you doing? Hazel: (taking Jane) We've come to rescue you. Jane Porter: Rescue? Elenor: Stay back! Greenly: Keep away! Hazel: Come, Jane! Hurry! Then, Tarzan started grabbing Elenor's parasol while she's lifted. Elenor: Ahh! Greenly! Greenly: Back! Back! (gets Tarzan's foot forcing her away) Captain Jerrold! Elenor: Help us! At that moment, Captain Jerrold brought the luggage to where the girls are. Captain Jerrold: Good day, Miss Porter, Tarzan. (as he waves at him) Jane Porter: Captain Jerrold. Captain Jerrold: Laddies, I'll be heading back to the ship now. Enjoy your visit. Elenor: What? No! Don't leave us here! Hazel: Don't worry, Jane. We'll protect you from the savage wildeman. Jane Porter: No, no. You don't understand. No, let go. Let go! Let-let go! I don't need to be rescued. Captain Jerrold: I tried to tell them that you stayed behind by your own choice and that you were perfectly safe and happy here in the jungle, but they wouldn't listen. And then, when I told them about the wild man... Hazel: Savage wild man. Jane Porter: (chuckles) Tarzan is not a savage wild man. You see, he was raised from infancy by gorillas. Elenor: (gaps) Of course. Yes. One of your father's science projects. Greenly: Jane, perhaps you could put it back in its cage now. Hazel: Cage? He's got a cage? Jane Porter: No, no, no. You don't understand. Tarzan's not a science project. He's my husband. With that, it made the girls gasps a bit. On their way to the treehouse, Mickey and his friends showed up. Minnie Mouse: Hello, Jane, who're they? Jane Porter: Mickey, these are my friends from England, Elenor, Greenly, and Hazel. Mickey Mouse: (chuckles) Hello, Girls, (shaking their hands) how do you do? Hazel: Did that mouse just talk? Scrooge McDuck: Correction, we're anthropomorphic. It means we walk and talk like you humans, and we're from another world. Sylvia Marpole: Where's Goofy? As on cue, there was an explosion outside the tree house as we'd see a blacken Goofy holding a beaker. Goofy: I'm outside helping Professor Ludwig with some experiments. Soon, they were talking to Professor Porter at the tree house. Elenor: You see, Professor, when you didn't return to England with Jane as scheduled we were sure that something... (as Tarzan took a closer look and sniffing her) Uhh... Something terrible must have happened to keep you here. Hazel: Yes, and then we heard the rumors. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Rumors? Oh, my. We never meant to cause so much worry. Mickey Mouse: But at least it's great to finally get to know you girls. Jane Porter: (fixing some tea) Well, as you can see, we couldn't be better. Tea? Hazel: (choking on the tea) Greenly: What an unusual flavor. Do I taste a hint of... Elenor: Dirt? Jane Porter: Well, maybe just a hint. Sorry. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: It's the best we can do with dried figs and banana leaves. Greenly: Oh, you've done a splendid job considering the, uh, you know... circumstances. Hazel: You have quite a quaintly-crafted home here. Jane Porter: Yes, it does have its own charm, doesn't it? In fact, it was originally built by Tarzan's parents. Hazel: Really? Tarzan, do tell us more about your family. Tarzan: I... I never knew them. Hazel: Poor dear. Greenly: That's very sad. Tarzan: They were killed by Sabor, the leopard. Elenor, Greenly, and Hazel: Oh! Tarzan: Their bodies were in this room. Elenor, Greenly, and Hazel: Oh! Tarzan: (pointing) Right there. Elenor: Well, what did happen to their bodies? Tarzan: Sora, Riku, and Kairi had to give them a proper burial below the treehouse. Jane Porter: Tarzan, if it's not too much trouble, do you think you could gather some fruit, Dear? Tarzan: I'll be right back. (swinging from his tree house) Jane Porter: Oh, no. No hurry. Really, take your time. Outside the treehouse, Tarzan was gathering some fruit while Tantor eats what falls down. Terk: So, how's it going for the troublemakers? Tarzan: They aren't troublemakers, they're Jane's friends. Terk: Eh, same thing. Personaly, I don't trust anyone who wears clothes. Kopa: Oh, how about we'd introduce ourselves to them? Terk: (sarcastically) Oh, sure, Kopa. Great idea, scare the ladies beside Jane. What're they hidin' anyway? Tantor: I like Jane's friends. They smell nice. Bartok: That's because they use perfume to make themselves smell prettier, Tantor. Zozi: Not to mention, it'll scare some folks that are visiting if we'd showed up as animals. Terk: Yeah, well, they can smell all they want. I'm just saying, you better keep your guard up, Tarzan. Pretty soon, Jane will want you to act all civilized, and then it's "Goodbye, Vines. Hello, Pants." Vitani: Don't be ridiculous, Terk. Terk: What, Vitani? I'm just saying that Jane will want Tarzan to be all civilized. Tarzan: But Vitani's right, Terk, Jane doesn't want to... But before Tarzan could finish his sentence, he was sensing danger as he threw his spear, Nuru and Sheeta came out of nowhere. Bartok: Who're those black leopards!? Terk: Nuru and Sheeta! Zozi: I'd assumed they're cousins to Sabor? Vitani: I beg to differ, Zozi. But just as Tarzan scared off Nuru and Sheeta, growling at them as they turned away. Terk: Hah! Guess we showed them. Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: Let's hope they don't show up again soon. Back in the tree house, Jane was setting up the tea set. Elenor: (chuckles) Dear, Jane. Tarzan's not at all the type of man we expected you to settle down with. Greenly: Not that we don't see why you did. Hazel: Quite. He's rather robustly proportioned. Jane Porter: Yes. Well, I'm very happy living here in the jungle with Tarzan. Elenor: Happy? In the jungle? (chuckles) My, you certainly have changed. Jane Porter: Changed? In what way? Greenly: Well, what Elenor is saying is... the Jane Porter we went to finishing school with was a proper lady, and now, well... though it is quite lovely... you do live in what is essentially... Elenor: A tree. You live in a tree. Jane Porter: But I'm still that proper lady. I'm still the same Jane Porter that you went to finishing school with. I mean with whom you went to finishing school. (chuckles) Yes. In fact, you'll be very impressed to find that I've already organized a picnic for tomorrow. Greenly: Oh! I do love picnics. Jane Porter: So put on your Sunday best, Ladies. You'll see that here in the jungle, we can be quite civilized. Tarzan: (dropped by to see the girls) I got fruit! (eating the fruit he collected) Mmm. Minnie Mouse: Uh, thank you, Tarzan, but they prefer the ones that weren't eaten. With that, this made Jane embarrassed about the event. Soon, Jane was getting ready for the picnic with her friends. Jane Porter: Oh, Tarzan, this is gonna be absolutely splendid. We'll have lunch and we recite sonnets and we play badminton just like those lovely picnics I hosted in England. Why, anyone who was anyone in English society. always looked forward to a Porter picnic if I do say so myself. Now, be a dear and wear your father's suit, would you? Terk: (after seeing everything) Hello, Pants. Goodbye, Vines. Vitani: (calling out on her) Terk, would you leave Tarzan alone!? Terk: Sorry. As for Tarzan, she shut the certain from the opened window. Tarzan: Why? Jane Porter: In the civilized world, we don't walk in loincloths. It's just not done at all. Tarzan: I won't wear the suit. Jane Porter: Why not? Tarzan: You're embarrassed by me. Jane Porter: It's not like that at all. Tarzan: I won't pretend to be something I'm not. (swinging away) Jane Porter: Tarzan! Oh. Sylvia Marpole: Jane, is everything alright? Jane Porter: Afraid not, Sylvia. Tarzan thinks that I'm embarrassed by him being who he is. Sylvia Marpole: Cheer up, Jane, I'm sure Tarzan will understand how you feel and how he means well to you. Jane Porter: I know, Sylvia. It just that I hope Elenor, Greenly, and Hazel will accept him for who he is. Sylvia Marpole: Me too. Soon, Minnie, Daisy, Sylvia, Clarabelle, and Mona got ready to meet with Jane and her friends. Minnie Mouse: Alright, Girls, shall we? Daisy Duck: You bet, Minnie. Sylvia Marpole: Remember, Girls, first impression is very important. Clarabelle Cow: If you say so, Sylvia. Sylvia Marpole: Are you ready, Mona? Mona: Ready, Sylvia? Sure enough, the girls meet with Jane and her friends for a picnic. Jane Porter: (sighed) Gorgeous day for a picnic, isn't it? Minnie Mouse: It sure is, Jane, just listen to the sound of the jungle. Greenly: We aren't going much further, are we, Girls? I'm afraid... I hate to be a bother but... Elenor: Our feet are killing us! Jane Porter: Won't be long now. Just then, Greenly started to hear a sound. Greenly: What was that!? Jane, sorry to be a nervous Nellie, but I thought I'd heard something. Jane Porter: Oh, now, now, don't be frightened. Just look around you. Why, I sorta find it bother like an English garden... (gasps) an English garden with a 15 ft python. Hazel: So, uh, where is your strong protective Tarzan anyway? Jane Porter: He is... unwilling to attend. But I'm sure you'll enjoy this. (showing the valley) Elenor: My word! Hazel: It's incredible! Greenly: Spectacular! Jane Porter: Laddies, welcome to my paradise. Sylvia Marople: What's ours is yours. So, Minnie and the girls set up the picnic supplies. Meanwhile, Tarzan was at the tree thinking about Jane. Tarzan: (sighs) Mickey Mouse: Tarzan, what's wrong? Tarzan: It's nothing, Mickey. Just then, Professor Porter came to see Tarzan. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: If could just get on this tree. Tarzan: Professor? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Yes, yes, I was just on my way to see you. Mickey Mouse: Need any help, Professor? Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: No, no, no, I can manage. Goofy: Gwarsh, are you sure you'll be o... Before Goofy could answer, he tumbled down as he and the professor fell with Goofy's holler. Then, Tarzan swooped down saving them. Goofy: Thanks, Tarzan. (chuckles) Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: What was it that you wanted to see me about? Tarzan: You came to see me. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: Oh, right, right, right. I heard about your little spat with Jane. Mickey Mouse: Yeah, Donald, Goofy, and I are a little concern for your will being with her? Donald Duck: What's going on? Tarzan: She's embarrassed by me. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: You know Jane was raised in a society that sometimes, values what others think of you more than what you think of yourself. Tarzan: Well, that doesn't make any sense. Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: No, no, no, no. Most of society doesn't. If I may, Tarzan, Jane lives in your jungle world every day. Would it be so terrible to live in her civilized world for just one? Tarzan: No. It wouldn't. Thank you, Professor. (as he swings away with Mickey and his friends join him) Professor Archimedes Q. Porter: That's my boy. (chuckles) Eh... You'll, uh... Tarzan? Yes, I should like to get down now if you don't... Hello? Hello! Back with the girls, they were enjoying a fine picnic. Sylvia Marpole: This is so peaceful last we'd visited here. Greenly: Oh, Jane, this is all so... Elenor: Delightful, Jane. Hazel: (sighed) Perhaps the jungle isn't so savage after all. Jane Porter: We can be quite civilized when we want to be. Daisy Duck: Yep, just as long as we don't disturb the local wildlife. Suddenly, Nuru and Sheeta appeared as Jane's friends got spooked. Jane Porter: N-Now, listen to me, You cat... you just don't even consider making us your dinner, because, you see, I mean, look at us. We're thin. We're nearly skin and bones, and I have it on good authority that the English taste quite gamy. Elenor: Indeed! Greenly: Oh, yes! Quite gamy! Hazel: And gristly! But it was too soon, Nuru and Sheeta were closing in on them. Jane Porter: Run! So, the girls ran for their lives straight to the old tree. Jane Porter: Up, up, up! Hurry! (as the girls all climbed up) Elenor: Oh! They're coming! Greenly: We're done for! Hazel: Out of my way! Mona: We're almost at the top! Just as Nuru and Sheeta started climbing for them, they all heard a small crack. Jane Porter: What was that? As on cue, the tree snapped as they started sliding down into the river. During the raging waters, they were heading for the rockslide which splits to log, separating the girls from Nuru and Sheeta. Sure enough, the girls are still in one piece. Sylvia Marpole: Is everyone alright? Clarabelle Cow: Yes, but where're Elenor, Greenly, Daisy and Minnie? Daisy Duck: Over here, Clarabelle! Minnie Mouse: That's everyone, Jane. Jane Porter: Oh, my. That was refreshing, wasn't it? (as the girls look depressed) Yes. Well... ahem. Greenly: Jane, I don't suppose you know where we are, do you? Elenor: Lost! Hopelessly lost in the savage jungle! Jane Porter: Well, that's a bit of an exaggeration... a bit. Hazel: It's getting dark. What do we do? Jane Porter: Now, Girls, I've picked up a thing or two from Tarzan, and if there's anyone who eats, breathes, and sleeps the jungle, it's Tarzan. Meanwhile, Tarzan is in his father's suit as Terk teased him about it. Terk: Introducing Mr. Fancypants! Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225